If We Were Perfect
by Mai Naotaki
Summary: Love comes in many forms. Mail ordered due to a pact between friends Mizuki finds herself in Hokkaido . . . marrying Sano! R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Welcome to Hokkaido

**Mai's Opening Notes:** Hey everyone. After much debating and wonder, here I am! I know I left a lot of pissed off readers as I completed _'What ifs'_ with a cliffhanger. My idea was to run a spin off, that didn't happen and eventually I'll add a chapter to that series. Gomen ;;. So my one-year-old cat, Ayame, ran away. I saw her a couple of nights ago. When I tried to grab her she ran away. Kids are so ungrateful :sighs: My plan now is to get a kitten from this little girl in town, or brainwash my boyfriend to get it for me for our one year anniversary. One of the two would work! On to the story! I wonder, do they tell us Sano's step mom's name in Volume 12? I have yet to buy and read it! Waaa!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Hana-Kimi. I wish I owned Sano, but that is only possible in my dreams. :clears throat: This will be the only time I say this don't complain if you don't see it again.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

_Life isn't perfect, but what if perfection is what you get in the _

_end? What exactly is perfection? Who are we to judge others and their  
happiness? What is happiness, but a mere illusion of what we think the  
world is providing for us. If Happiness is real then only pain and suffering  
can be tied with it. Who's perfect anyway? Pain and sorrow befalls even the  
richest, healthiest, happiest people. He would know. Wouldn't he?_

He stood in the den, glaring out a window into the driveway. His hands were tucked in the pockets of his black denim jeans. A white collared shirt fit loosely around him to complete his outfit. He sighed lightly, he hadn't expected it to be such a long morning. There were footsteps then, entering the den. From the corner of his eye he spotted his younger brother, Shin. "You look like a mess, _big brother_" Shin mocked as he placed a hand on the taller man's shoulder. Sano stiffened at the touch and looked down into the roses in the front yard. Strands of his dark hair shaded over the emotions hidden in his eyes. "You couldn't have known" Shin chuckled a bit and looked out the window as a taxi drove up into the driveway. "Well, it's time to put on your party face." Shin patted at his back and walked into the hallway.

"Shin" A woman called out from the other end of the hallway, as Shin had reached for the door. He stopped dead in his tracks as the woman approached and examined him. Her eyes scanned over his opened black collar shirt and the white t-shirt within it. She began to tuck the t-shirt into his blue jeans. "Button up" She ordered as she finished. Shin shifted away and started to untuck his shirt.

"Do you mind?" He questioned with a grin as he looked at his mother. There was a knock at the door. The older woman seemed to jump, as if she hadn't been expecting it. Shin watched, expectantly, as his mother opened the door. There stood a petite woman, with slim curves and humble breast, in a short pink dress. Her warm smile and hazel eyes seemed to call out to him. She bowed lightly, her long brown hair cascaded over her shoulders ever so slightly. He was speechless.

"Good morning" The young woman's voice sang out in a low melodic voice. "I'm Mizuki Ashiya. I'm sorry I'm late, my flight was delayed." She said as she looked back and forth from the young man and the older woman.

"No worries my dear" The woman said as she let her in, "Shin" She said as she gave him a bundle of money. "Help the driver with her luggage and pay him" Shin nodded and in a stiff motion he rushed past the two women and out into the driveway. "Izumi is in the den, come" She walked ahead of Mizuki, who followed close behind. "I hope you had a good flight."

"It was decent. I have no complains, except it's as long as always" She chuckled lightly as the two entered the den. At entering the den her eyes fell upon a stiffened man by the window. It was him, Izumi Sano the record breaking high jumper she had swoon over all these years. What should she say?

"I'll leave you two to get acquainted" The woman seemed to rush out of the den saying "I'll start on lunch" A strange vibe came over her as she stood in the center of the room. So, again she wondered what it was that she was supposed to say to him. She had read every article about him, she knew his top records. She had watched his matches on television religiously. Now she was in the same room as him and her stomach was in knots. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought that her mother back in America had been childhood friends with his. It was weird how all of a sudden when she turned sixteen her mother began to speak about marriage and a legal binding paper two young girls made. Now she was in Hokkaido for the first time, and she was getting married.

"Sit" He finally said in a low husky, yet soothing voice. Obediently Mizuki walked over to one of the beige leather couches and sat down. She began to play with the hem of her short dress. "So-"

"It's really an honor to meet you" She let out in a sheepish voice. Had she not felt awkward, due to their situation, she would have had a bundle to say. He turned slightly and eyed the girl, so this was the teen model from America. It was strange, Shin had spoken of her once or twice, and Sano had never been interested.

"So," He continued as he walked over to the couch across from her and took a seat on the armrest. "Why didn't you fight it?" He gaze quickly moved from her hands up to his serious face. Their eyes met before she turned her face away.

"I did fight it. I did all I could." She sighed softly and focused on the fresh lilies that were on the coffee table. "I cried, I screamed. I even told her I would kill myself if she forced me to marry some guy I didn't know. She laughed and told me I knew you more than I thought. I never understood."

"We've never met." He said as he slid into the seat and rested his elbows on his knees as he knelt forward. "How could-"

"Your reputation precedes you. I've been a big fan since I saw you on a station in America" She muttered lightly. "Even knowing so . . . I ran away. There wasn't anywhere I could really go. My face was known and after a week or so I was home again." She returned her gaze to Sano, only to blush lightly as he was so attentive of the conversation. "I really wanted to meet you. I really wanted to be your friend . . . but marriage . . . that doesn't go well with me. Though I admire you," She blushed lightly as she looked down at her hands once more. She heard a racket from the hallway, she could only imagine that it was Shin with all her luggage.

"Our moms were insane." He sighed as he reclined into the couch. Now more relaxed he looked up at the ceiling. "I don't even know why she would do such a thing."

"Why don't you ask her?" Mizuki asked innocently as their eyes met again. Sano's brow was high in wonder as the question swam in his head momentarily. "I suppose she'd give you the same answer my mom gave me. She told me that she was leaving for America, in hopes of a better life, and made a legal binding paper with a friend. I'm glad we weren't both male" She joked then when quiet momentarily. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just my mother passed away when I was eight," At that moment Shin walked in. He looked winded and a bit tired as he scratched at his head. He smirked as both Sano and Mizuki watched him.

"Mom fixed up the guest room if you want to unpack." Shin said as he sat on the couch beside Mizuki. "You can rest until lunch is ready if you'd like" She nodded lightly and her gaze went between both Sano and Shin.

"A nap sounds great" Mizuki said with a grin as Shin quickly stood. He stuck out his tongue at Sano as Mizuki walked in front of him. In the hallway he led her upstairs and opened a door before them. "Thanks."

"My name is Shin, by the way" He grinned slightly and looked around the pale green room. "If you need anything just let me know"

"Thanks Shin." She smiled lightly as she sat on her fluffy bed. After sharing those few words Shin excused himself and walked down into the kitchen. Mizuki laid back onto the bed and sighed as she looked up onto the ceiling. "Well, you're here Mizuki" She said lightly as she yawned. "Now what?" She had left so much behind. A career, her family and her best friend. One thing was for sure she couldn't run anymore. "Can't sleep" She muttered as she turned onto her stomach

"So Izumi," Shin heard his mother say as he walked into the kitchen. His mother was working over the stove and Sano was sitting on a chair with a coke. "What are you going to do now? I mean you can't go back to Tokyo, what about your bride." Sano stiffened as he sipped at his soda. Shin walked in and sat across from him, grabbing a

banana and starting to take the peel off. His mother quickly took it out of his hand and set it on the bowl in the center of the table. "You'll ruin your appetite." Shin sighed and looked over at his older brother.

"I'm going back to Osaka when the break is over" Sano could feel his brother's eyes burning at the top of his head. As he looked up from his soda his eyes met Shin's. The tension between the two grew more intense.

"Why don't you stay here. You could go to a local high school and live here." Sano looked up at her and shook his head. With that Shin stood from his seat and walked out of the kitchen. In the hallway he bumped into Mizuki.

"Oh sorry" She said as he stammered past her. She watched him walk out the front door and scratched at her head. He sure seemed mad about something. She walked a few steps to hear the voices of Sano and his mother.

"I can't live under the same roof with him" Sano let out as his gaze left his mother and reverted to his drink. "I don't know what will be of Mizuki, I can't do anything about this . . . it's what I decided years ago. I can't stand him mom"

"Oh Izumi," She walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, soothing him as much as she could. "but that poor girl, I'm sure her mother would not have wanted you to disregard the child of her best friend." Sano sighed lightly as he stood from the chair. He looked down at his mother and kissed her forehead. Mizuki saw it then to walk in and pretend she had not overheard. Both Sano and his mother looked over at her as she smiled softly.

"I'm going to go talk to Shin" With that the two women were left alone in the kitchen. The older woman went back to cooking as Mizuki sat down.

"Is Shin alright?" Mizuki, knowing it was not her place, questioned as she watched the older woman cook.

"Conflicts my dear. Those two used to get along so well." The woman sighed as she stirred. "So Mizuki, what are your plans? After the wedding I mean. You have to enroll into a school. Izumi goes to school in Tokyo. It will be hard to keep in touch from here and if you go there too . . . he's in an all boy's school."

"It's the middle of the school year so I can't be too picky. I do have an idea of what I want to do . . . I will need your help though and it would have to be our secret." The woman looked over at Mizuki as she ran her finger over the top of Sano's can. "I want to attend Sano's school, I want to be his friend and I want to cross dress as a boy"

"Nonsense child!" The woman hollered as she turned to Mizuki. "you can't be serious?" Mizuki nodded as they looked at each other. "Well, if you've made up your mind. Won't that be too complicated?"

"I've already enrolled" She looked down in shame as the woman's eyes seemed to pop out of her head. "I know it's going to be a hard task . . . I've always wanted to see Sano high jump . . . and if I'm going to be his wife I want to get to know him." She grinned as the woman patted her head.

"I'll help in what I can . . . but after you're there . . . I can't help you after that my dear. When you're there it's all up to you" She returned to her cooking as Mizuki sighed. "If you get caught . . . you come back here and attend a school here in Hokkaido. Understood?" She looked over at Mizuki who quickly nodded.

**Mai's Closing Notes: **I can't believe I wrote this. :shakes head: someone shoot me now! I command it . . . well no not really. After my cat ran off I started to leave cat food outside . . . I went out this morning, after the rain from the other night . . . I can't get that picture out of my head. Her _Meow Mix _turned into something like a hard kitty food cake with pieces unmelted. Inside it . . . living breathing . . . . BUGS! I then went for pizza and can't get that image out of my head! AAAHHH! I have to make my dad clean that up. I can't get that image out of my head and I just want to head into the bathroom and gag myself to throw up! Eeeep! So anyway, please comment . . . . even to say hi or flame me! Go for it, just do it! Muahahahahahaha!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hard to Deal  
Chapter 2_

**Mai's Opening Notes: **I got my kitten, named her Mimi Muchas Pulgas, but she was sick and was suffering. I decided to do what was best for her and returned her. I obviously have no money for vets and stuff. So it's better to think "Hey, she got better and someone gave her a better home than what I could have given her" instead of "What if she dies tomorrow? What do I do then?" Back to the fic. So there's a dilemma I face. In order for Mizuki to marry Sano and go to Osaka as a boy without him knowing I would have had to change her name. Well, that doesn't work in my mind and it would, or so I think, confuse people more than they already are. So, let's pretend . . . just for a minute. :Eats kick-ass Sugar Cookie

Words cannot explain the thoughts spinning in his head. He paced back and forth with his hands in the pant pockets of his black tuxedo. "This isn't happening today" he mutters as he looks up at the time "Not here, not now" He sighs slightly in a restless manner. He looks out the window of the small room inside the church. "This isn't going any further . . . no way" Just then, as he headed for the door, it opens and Shin enters. He was trapped, Sano thought as he observed his younger brother. The night before he had been thinking of plans to get out of his situation. Sure, he thought Mizuki was an adorable kid. She was cute with innocent curves but he couldn't marry her. It couldn't happen. Had he loved her, had he known her . . . did his mother believe he'd be happy marrying a stranger at sixteen? What was he to do! He was trapped, with no way out. Would his brother help him out of this inferno? For the next two weeks he was to spend his time with a woman he didn't even know. Thank goodness he was going back to school in Tokyo after that. Still with all this swarming within his fuzzy head he manages a moment of sanity as he looks at his younger brother Shin. "What's up?"

"I'm supposed to make sure you don't make a run for it. Dad's orders" The young boy winces as he sees Sano's brow furrow. "Damn, you look pale," He scans the taller teen's face with great curiosity.

"How would you feel if you were about to marry a stranger?" Sano let his cool down as he walks back towards the small window of the chapel.

"Well, it's all good with me. She's hot." Shin chuckles as his brother swore under his breath. "I mean it'd be better if she was marrying me, since you have no interest in her. I mean, who wouldn't want to marry a model. At least you'll be around more often and this can inspire you to write a new song."

"Not a chance." Sano shot out as their father walks into the small room. Both their eyes fall upon the man. He seems as frigid and distant as always. He lets his eyes fall to his boys and clears his throat, the way he does when he is about to order them around.

"It's time to take our spots. They're almost here." He looks over at Shin "Step outside," Shin rushed out of the room and did as he was told. Sano grunts lightly as he was left defenseless to the mercy of his father. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Like saying no?" Sano challenges as he meets his father's strong gaze. "You know I could do that and just walk away from all of this."

"And dishonor your mother's wishes?" Sano looks away and the older man places his hand on his shoulder. "Go, now" He orders with a strong tone. Clenching his fists Sano walks out of the room. Shin eyes Sano as he walks into the front of the chapel. The clatter of the guests rings throughout the chapel, turning into a ripple of low voices as the three men make their way to the alter. Their father sits at the side of his bride and Shin stands beside his brother. Two ushers open the doors at the back of the chapel and the wedding march begins. Two young women walk down the aisle, both wearing long attractive and well fit pale pink dresses. As they reached the front of the chapel and stand side by side, on the opposite side of Sano and Shin, she enters. Slowly and elegantly she holds herself with great poise. Her dress is simple yet glamorous. Her hair cascades along her back in curls. Her face glistens with a beauty indescribable in Sano's eyes, yet he could see that she had been crying. She looks like an angel as the lights from the outside world shines behind her. His heart seems to skip a beat, as she grows closer. Suddenly another verse, another hope plays in his head. How much a simple moment can change him. That was all nonsense.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this couple in holy matrimony" He glances over from the corner of his eyes scans her face. He feels like he can see past the makeup, past the person and into her thoughts. She turns slightly and meets his gaze. The two blush; yet don't look away from each other as the two had wished. He made her feel like the only person in the room. She made him feel paranoid, for some odd reason he just felt like she would claw at him at any moment.

"Let's be friends" She said in her light feminine voice, which was low enough for only him to hear and Shin to pick up. A slight chuckle escapes his lips as the two return their attention to the priest. Funny, they were getting married and she was offering him her friendship. Things just couldn't get any funnier than this.

Her body lay inert among the bed sheets. Her long hair rested over her shoulders. A soft sigh escapes her full lips as she slightly turns on her side and curls her arms to her side. He is sitting across from the bed, in a small gray couch; his dark eyes are focused on her milky white skin. His heart has continued to race since the moment he had begun to watch her. His wife, his beautiful wife, whom he didn't even know. Yet, somewhere deep inside, his body aches to hold this stranger and fights against his free will. He can't take it anymore, to have this petite woman lying asleep in the same room. He rises quietly in an abrupt manner and heads towards the balcony swearing under his breath. Leaning on the railing he peers out onto the beach, it seems like a place lost in time. The waves brushing up gently against the shore as the smell of salt and water dancing at the tip of his nose and intoxicating him. A sigh, slowly he turns to look within the room to catch her shift in place as a small breeze sweeps in. He had to get out of there. He walks inside quietly, as to not disturb her. Sitting on the small couch, where he once sat, he sighs and looks at her once more. What was he to do? He couldn't sleep, not now.

"Mmmm, sexy" Mizuki muttered in her sleep as she cuddled the blanket and grinned. Sano blushed a million shades of red as he wondered who she was dreaming about. Sano rubbed at his arm as he reclined on the seat. He had wanted nothing to do with her, now he wanted to know who she really was.

"I just love the beach! Don't you?" Mizuki asked as she looked over her shoulder. A smile seemed to dance in her deep hazel eyes. Sano looked miserable under the sun, and seemed very quiet. "Saaaaano" She let out in a small playful voice as she turned to face the dazed person. "Eaarth to Sano" She continued as she walked through the sand. She blinked a couple of times and then jabbed her index finger a few inches from his face. "You're thinking something perverted!" She accused, jumping to conclusions as usual. This caught Sano's attention as he shook his head and ushered the finger away from his face. His deep grayish black eyes glared directly into hers in a taunting manner.

"You wish" Mizuki's brow rose in confusion as she saw Sano walk past her. "Come on"

He said as he sat down in the sand. Mizuki chuckled slightly as she rushed over and sat by his side.

"So what were you thinking of?" She questioned as she looked out into the ocean.

"Nothing really. It's just really nice out so I was enjoying it." Mizuki bumped him with her shoulder and smiled as he looked at her confused.

"So now I know you have a soft spot" She winked slightly and played with the sand. "We should go swimming."

"We'll catch a cold."

"So, where's the excitement in just sitting here?"

"Maybe next time." He said as he eyed her. He saw the frown that formed. Was she trying to get closer to him or was he boring her. "Are you bored?"

"Not really, I like sitting around and enjoying the afternoon. I rarely got to do this back home. I was either studying or at a photo shoot." She sighed. She kind of missed her old life, not that she was complaining.

"Why don't you get an agent here? You still want to model don't you?" Mizuki shrugged and glanced over at Sano with a grin.

"I think I've moved on. I want to be normal for a portion of my life." She sighed. "It's not normal to be here married and away from what I know . . . but it's as normal as it's going to get . . . . Right?" She twirled at her hair as she lay back on the sand. "So, Sano, when am I going to see you high jump?"

"I don't"

"Don't want to let me see?" She sat up and looked at him again. He seemed dismissive about the subject, she could see it in his eyes. "What is it?"

"I don't high jump anymore. I quit." He stood and placed his hands in the pockets of his slacks. Looking out onto the waves he stood in silence.

"What do you mean? You were so good at it!" She stood beside him and placed a hand on his forearm. "Did you quit out of the blue? Did you get tired of it? What happened?" Sano shrugged away from her, his hair shaded the frustration he hid in his eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it." With that he began to walk away. I Oh great, he's mad at you now /I Mizuki thought to herself. How was she supposed to deal with a bitter man? Damn, just her luck. This was all going to be harder than what she had expected, much harder. She followed close behind, her head hung low, and didn't speak a word. She wanted to talk to him, to get to know him. She wanted to get inside him and find out who he really was. What she had really wanted was to see him jump. Now he was mad . . . there were only a two days left before she could talk to him as a girl.

**Mai's Closing Notes:** So, I know this chapter was iffy. I promise it will get better. Thanks for the comments! I hope you guys return and stay with me till the end. I promise it won't be a long wait. I couldn't update because my aunt had surgery and a week later so did my dad. I've been kind of busy :cries: Now to look for a job and enroll in a college . . . . why must I conform to society? POR QUE?


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3  
After the Storm_

**Mai's Opening Notes:** Hello again! I am so happy! A reader added me on Myspace! That's never happened before so I'm so ecstatic! I will get to reading as I promised! I hardly have any time to do anything nowadays. My little sister one now and promises to be the perfectly evil mini me. It's funny to think she's the reason my mother and me are starting to get close again. Such a small little punk has the ability to pull in anyone and make him or her love her! Something I'm told I have with my eccentric personality, I don't understand it though. The whole thing is perplexing because there are always so many people coming in and out of my life. It feels that I can't keep people around so I don't see how this works out ::shrugs:: Questions and comments are answered at the end

I'm such a dummy. I accidently placed the update for my other fanfiction here and did a double post of chapter 2! I appologize, I'm such a dummy and I didn't realize it until I read some comments and I was all like Oo "Arg, I'm an idiot"

----

Sano sat at the corner of his bed. He had left home in such an angry manner. Two days, it was all he had to wait, but he didn't want to stay. She seemed too needy, his parents too persistent and his brother too smothering. He ran his hands through his hair as he sighed. A knock, the door opened and there stood Nakatsu. "You don't look too well, Izumi" He let out as he walked into the room without a care in the world. "What did you do for break?" He questioned as he took a seat on a cushion against the wall. Sano looked up, the bags under his eyes stood out against the light tan he had acquired.

"I got married" He let out in a dismissive way. Nakatsu jumped onto his feet at the news and shook his head.

"And I wasn't invited? Wait . . . . with who!? I didn't even know you had a girlfriend."

"It was one of those arranged things" Sano said as he stood up, watching Nakatsu scratch the back of his head in a sympathetic way.

"So why are you so bummed? Is she ugly, fat, manly?"

"Uh." Sano only shook his head as he stepped out of the bedroom. He wasn't going to start explaining why he was bummed about marrying a model. He sighed lightly as he walked off campus grounds. A walk, a walk was all he needed to get his mind cleared. Now he wasn't home and he didn't have anyone to nag him about 'responsibilities' or anything of the sort. He had three and a half years until he had to worry about Mizuki. Closing his eyes he only sighed.

"Oomph" Sano looked down at the short light brown-haired young man on the floor. Kneeling down Sano offered his hand.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's ok, I shouldn't run in the dark." The young man looked up at Sano, who now only stared. He got up on his own and let out a small smile. "What's wrong, looks like you've seen a ghost."

"I think I just did" Sano said shaking his head and rubbing at his eyes. "You look just like someone I know.

"I get that a lot. My name's Mizuki Ashiya." Sano's complexion streamed into a paper white hue. He even had her same name.

"UH . . . . I have to go." With a quick move Sano walked past the young man and was out of sight within seconds. Mizuki let out a chuckle as 'he' watched Sano squirm away.

"Dork." 'He' chuckled as 'he' continued to walk. "At least he didn't accuse me of being his wife." Mizuki chuckled. "Though he'd be right." I A woman, a woman disguised as a man for admiration. /I Yeah, admiration, sure that was the word to use. This had become an obsession. At first she just wanted to see him jump, now she wanted a happy husband. The night he left, she packed her things, she'd cut her hair, bound her breast and headed out after him . . . as a 'male.'

----

Nakatsu walked through the halls of the dorm, dazed. He'd been thinking of dinnertime for a while now . . . . to bad he had fallen asleep after Sano's news. From the corner of his eyes his spotted an unfamiliar face. "Yo" He said as he walked up to the young man. "You lost or something?"

"Uh, uh" Mizuki cleared her throat, in an attempt to make it sound manlier. "Yeah, seems so" she said with a weak chuckle.

"Speak up, you're a man after all" Nakatsu let out as he gave her a pat on the back. "What dorm are you in?"

"I have no idea." Nakatsu signaled her to follow him down a hall. On the first floor he stopped in front of a large sign. "What's your name?"

"Mizuki Ashiya."

"Oh, here you are. That's by my room, I'll show you there." He let out as the two began to walk about. "I'm Shoichi Nakatsu. Are you a first year too?"

"Yeah, I just transferred in." Mizuki was glad to be conversing with one of the boys in the dorm, after all she was going to be here for three and a half years and had to make some friends to mingle with.

"I'm sure you've heard of me"

"Uh, not really"

"WHAT!? You're kidding. You've never heard of the 'fiery lion'? I'm a legend on the Osaka soccer team."

"Well, now I know. So what's with the bleached hair? Rebelling?"

"No, not really." Nakatsu said as he stopped in front of a door. "My dorms right that way. If you need anything just let me know" He said with a smile as she nodded. "I'll be off then." Without another word Nakatsu began to walk off.

"Thanks a lot Nakatsu" Mizuki said as she walked into her dorm, and closed the door behind her. She looked around for a moment at the simple interior of the room. It was nothing special but this would be her home for the next few years. She sighed lightly as she stood there. A loud thump echoed through the room as the door opened and Mizuki landed face first on the ground.

"Hey sorry about that." I that voice/I Mizuki thought as she turned to look at her roomie. Her eyes flew wide open as Sano stood in the doorway. "Oh it's you . . ." He let out as he walked in. "Bottom bunks mine." He didn't mutter another word as he grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom.

"Oh m'gawd" Mizuki let out as she stood up, after she'd made sure the water was running. "I can't believe it! It's as if the fates brought us together! I can't believe that I am sharing a room with Sano!"

"Yeah, he's been very pouty about that" Mizuki turned ever so slowly to look towards the doorway. Nakatsu stood there, a grin across his face. "I was going to tell you I'd come get you for breakfast tomorrow."

"Uh-uh" Terrified Mizuki wondered if Nakatsu had figured out she was a female.

"You are so funny" He snorted lightly as he watched her. "Do all Americans get excited when they find out stuff like this?"

"Uh- . . . . I'm not excited . . . . I mean I admire him" She grinned as she scratched at her head. "I guess I was a bit excited." Nakatsu let out another snort as he waved goodnight and exited the room. "I have to be more careful" She let out as she looked at her cell phone. She had one voice message . . . and it was from Sano. When had he called her!? She climbed up to her bunk and let the phone sit by her ear as she pulled the curtain closed. Sighing after hearing the first 'Hey' she undid her collared shirt.

center -----"Hey, I was just wondering how you were doing. I left kind of mad and it

was really sudden. I wanted to apologize. Uh . . . weirdest thing happened this new

kid I just bumped into looks just like you . . . . Weird . . . . He even has your same name. Maybe you're related . . . or he's a male clone. Heh, I guess um . . . . I'm gonna go. Call me back or whatever---- /center

"Idiot" Mizuki let out as she deleted the message and put her phone aside. She removed her jacket and finished unbuttoning the rest of her school uniform. "Shoot" she let out as she poked out of her bed and headed down the small set of stairs. As she rummaged through her luggage It was sent ahead while she flew over to the school, just wanted to clear that out Sano walked out of the bathroom in a long t-shirt and boxers. " Hey roomie" She let out as she pulled out a t-shirt. Sano only nodded in acknowledgement as he hung his towel. He quietly laid in bed and let out a sigh. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing . . ." Sano said as he began to space out. Just then Mizuki hesitated to walk into her bunk. If she didn't just take off her collared shirt and throw on a top to sleep in he might suspect. "So where are you from?"

"I came from the west."

"Oh?"

"My parents let me come study in Japan, so I hopped on the first plane over from the states." Mizuki let out as she slid the shirt on and drew down her checkered pants, quickly pulling up her shorts. "Are you from around here?"

"Hokkaido."

"That's cool. I've never really been there" Lies! Mizuki paced a bit as she made her way to the bed. She placed her hand on the ladder and looked at the dazed Sano. "Got a girlfriend?" She questioned and it made him quirked a brow and look at her.

"Not really. You?" Mizuki shook her head as she began to climb the ladder.

"Hey Sano, I like you. Let's be friends" She finished off as she laid in bed and closed the curtain once more. Silence seemed to engulf the room as she laid there. Was he going to say yes?! I mean they were roommates! "Sano?" She questioned as she poked her head out. Sano only looked over at her and grabbed his blanket as he closed the curtain. "Maybe I phrased that wrong. I'm not gay or anything. I just, uh, don't have any friends here yet and since we're roommates-"

"Whatever." With that said Mizuki laid down and sighed loudly. Was that a yes? Would she be able to get the friendship she wanted from him outside of wedlock and posing as a male? Would that be enough for her? Why did her heart beat so fast just by knowing he was falling asleep just bellow her? Was she infatuated with him?

------

"Hey, Nakatsu, what are you doing?" Mizuki asked as she attempted to look over his shoulder. "Why are you being so secretive?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Nakatsu let out as he continued to look over his papers. Mizuki only sat at his side and sighed as she began to eat her breakfast.

"Hey Nakatsu" Sekime let out as he and Noe approached the table and had a seat.

"Hey you guys, this is Mizuki. He just transferred in" The greetings and introductions came and went as they ate. Meanwhile, Nakatsu only chuckled as he continued to write.

"So what is he doing?" Mizuki whispered as she leaned towards Sekime and Noe.

"He's just being Nakatsu" Sekime said as he shook his head and took a sip of his milk. Just then Mizuki looked up towards the double doors of the cafeteria, where Sano was just walking through.

"Oh!" Mizuki let out to herself, as she got ready to call him over.

"Hey, Izumi!" Nakatsu let out as he spotted him as well. "I saved you a seat!" Sano nodded without looking over at the table and went to get his food.

"He's been so quiet that guy" Sekime thought outloud as he went back to his third helping

"Yeah tell me about it. He's usual not this quiet and closed off." Both Sekime and Noe nodded and hushed up as Sano sat at the table. Mizuki only smiled as she tried to keep quiet but her mouth would fight to get the best of her. She eyed Sano from the corner of her eye as everyone spoke about.

"So, I've thought out my master plan" Nakatsu let out as he finally exposed what he was working on a few moments before. On the paper were stick figures of each of the young men around the table. Izumi looked up as the others did.

"You're master plan is to take art lessons?" Izumi questioned with disinterest.

"No! I was thinking of starting up a band. I mean we have enough people and we could make our own costumes like Malize Mizer did" With great excitment he pointed at the drawing " Thats me on the bass, Izumi on guitar, Sekime on drums, Noe on keyboard and"

"Oh my God" Mizuki let out as he pointed to the singer

"That's right, you'd be the adorable singer" He grinned as the others started on their food "Oh come on you guys"

"What makes you think we can play anything?' Noe asked as he slurped his soup

"We'll learn!"

"We don't have the money or the time" Izumi replied as began to clean up.

"I have all of that resolved. We'll practice at night and we'll use these books I got! I'm sure we'll get instruments if we asked you know who" The others only nodded as they too prepared to go to their first class "So"

"We'll see" Was the responce Sano gave as he, Sekime and Noe stood from the table and left.

"Mizuki?"

"Um" She looked down at her unfinished food "I don't sing" She said as she quickly stood and rushed off. "Dang it . . . " He sighed as he continued on his food, now in a sour mood.

**Mai's Closing Notes: **Actually if I had done what all others did I would have been in college starting September 2006. I'm a rebel so I took a vacation and I'm not a good writer I stink XD. Anywho, Thanks to you all for the comment you guys. Ok about Mizuki keeping her name, there was not really any other option I had for that because it would be too confusing to just go from Mizuki Ashiya to something like Joe XD. Buahahah my wedding scene stunk ars! I wanted them both to say no and then that would have made my story non existant XD. I think it came out alright for what it's worth. Ok that should wrap it up for now! tah tah! I appologize for my mistake earlier alright! I will pay more attention when I am updating so I don't update the same chapter twice or put the chapter of another fic here or something . . . . Am I ranting again O-o Happy New Year!


End file.
